


Let Go Of The Memories We Do Not Share And Hold Me Closer Instead

by demoka



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, incest of the kissing kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 11:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2692040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snow White's never had time to grieve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Go Of The Memories We Do Not Share And Hold Me Closer Instead

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100's DrabbleTag5.  
> Prompt: baby blanket

Snow White never finished grieving the loss of her baby daughter. 

Sometimes when her family decided that now was the time to gather bear claws, she’d encourage them to go retrieve them from Granny’s while she made them all hot cocoa with cinnamon for when they returned. 

The time she needed was less than they needed, and in these spare moments Snow White would take out Emma’s baby blanket and just hold it close and inhale. She would inhale and rely on memory to fill in the gaps of a long faded scent. 

Sometimes Snow White would put it away in a timely fashion and compose herself just before the door opened. 

Other times she has to hide away in the bathroom, claiming dust in her eye, until her softly shuddering breaths subsided. 

Usually they’d all let it go, but after the third time, Emma Swan couldn’t take it anymore. This time she calmly suggested that her son and her father enjoy their indulgences in the park. 

This time Snow hadn’t given herself time to return the baby blanket. This time Emma found her still sobbing, still clutching the blanket tightly. 

And this time, the baby blanket left Snow White’s hand because Emma Swan took it. 

Although she knew that in this circumstance her usual response to a crying woman would be the wrong choice (Ashley, Regina and Aurora would all claim that Emma was a great aid in forgetting one’s problems), she kissed her mother anyway.


End file.
